The present invention relates to a sensor assembly for sensing a property or characteristic of a fluid. It finds particular application in conjunction with sensing a fluid property in-line, wherein the assembly includes a fluid sensor fixably attached to a body to form a single, integrated part. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amendable to other applications.
In many fluid systems, properties or characteristics of the fluid are monitored in-line. For example, in vehicle air braking systems, in-line air pressure is monitored via a signal produced by a pressure sensor such as a pressure switch or pressure transducer. A known approach to measuring in-line air pressure is to provide a connector, such as a tee fitting, to which one or more air lines and a pressure sensor may attach. The connector is configured to allow air to flow into or through it while positioning the pressure sensor in fluid communication with the air, thus enabling the sensor to sense the air pressure.
In order to attach the pressure sensor to the connector, two additional parts are used. First, a push-to-connect fitting is inserted into a port on the connector to provide a connection point for the pressure sensor. Second, an end adapter is attached to the pressure sensor to allow the sensor to be inserted into the push-to-connect fitting. Thus, the known approach to measuring air pressure in an air line typically includes a connector, a push-to-connect fitting, an adapter, and a pressure sensor. The additional parts in this known approach, however, add cost and complexity to the system and provide additional points in which leaks may occur.